


Why didn't you...?

by Robotmonkeygirl91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It really just references something that Chat wanted to so but Ladybug didn't, It's vague stuff, So kind of spoilery-ish, but not really, kind of?, spoilers for season 2 episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotmonkeygirl91/pseuds/Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: *CONTAINS SEMI-VAGUE-ISH SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODE 3* Read at your own risk I suppose.A 'What-if' scenario for an off screen bit of LadyNoir/Adrienette.All the fluff.





	Why didn't you...?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baaaaack~! So I had this little plot bunny pop up after watching episode 3 of Season 2 and it demanded to be written. A little ‘What If’ scenario.
> 
> CONTAINS REFERENCE TO EPISODE 3 SO I GUESS SPOILERS OF SOME KIND?

“Why wouldn’t you kiss me?”

Ladybug stopped her jump to the next rooftop and turned back, not so much at her partners question but at the sadness coming from his voice. 

“I’m mean…Y-you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to….”

Oh no, he was looking like a kicked kitten again.

“Chat.” She said, coming over and cupping his face in her hands, gently guiding his eyes to hers, “It’s not like I didn’t want to.”

“You didn’t?”

She shook her head, “No. It’s…Like I’ve said before, we’re heroes and here to protect Paris, not to…cater to whatever whims the public wants to know about us. Like Tikki said we’ve got to stay mysterious.”

"But-”

“And,” She stopped him, a finger poised against his lips, before a light blush covered her cheeks and leaned up to kiss him long and slow and sweetly before pulling away, “I’d like to keep…this to ourselves for a while. Not everyone needs to know about it.”

He was smiling now, that soft and special one that only she saw, “I guess that makes sense.”

“Plus there’s no guarantee that Prime Queen would have stopped if we had or it was really a trap to get our Miraculous while we were distracted.”

“Oh?” Now he sounded more like himself, a small smirk winding it’s way to his face, “Do I distract you, My Lady?”

“Immensely.”

“Well then,” He finally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, “I shall try to curb my amorous feelings for you!”

She giggled and rolled her eyes, “Silly cat.” She then brought their foreheads together, “I really do love, Adrien, please don’t ever doubt that.”

He smile softly at her, “I won’t, Princess, I promise.” He then gently kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> What if there had been a reveal before ‘Prime Queen’? All the fluff that’s what XD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
